Secret of Our House
by Casseira Heavenly
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Ada pintu misterius yang memiliki tujuh lubang kunci di rumah Claire, Jack, dan Jill yang baru! Apa rahasia yang ada di pintu itu? Just R&R!  Inspirasi dari buku Ulysses Moore Pintu Waktu.
1. New House and Weird Door

**Me: Halooo readers! Saya datang untuk menyajikan fic ini! Tapi, mohon maaf karena fic ini mungkin OOC, GaJe, jelek, banyak typo, dll.**

**SilverFlame: Yah, sebenarnya ini fic pertama yang tanpa romance. Jadi mungkin ada beberapa tindakan yang mirip romance. Tolong dimaklumi. Nah, sekarang... Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

* * *

Ch. 1

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, inilah bekas perkebunan kakekmu," ucap Thomas sang mayor ketika ia mengantar Jack untuk melihat perkebunan kakeknya yang berlokasi di desa Mineral.

Jack memperhatikan perkebunan kakeknya dengan teliti. Walaupun sudah tua dan acak-acakan, sebenarnya perkebunan ini masih dapat ditinggali. Rumahnya terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang bercat cokelat muda memberi kesan nyaman untuk ditinggali walaupun sangat sederhana, kandang-kadang hewan yang kokoh sehingga tidak mungkin anjing liar dapat masuk, ladang yang luas meskipun dihiasi sejumput rumput liar di sana sini, pohon rindang yang menjadi tempat bersarangnya lebah, dan sungai jernih yang membatasi perkebunan dengan hutan.

Tapi, masih ada satu masalah lagi. Rumah mungil itu tidak mungkin cukup untuk tiga orang! Padahal Jack sudah berencana untuk pindah kemari beserta saudari kembarnya, Jill dan adik mereka, Claire. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal dan menoleh kepada mayor Thomas.

"Mmm... Apakah di sini ada tukang kayu atau semacamnya? Karena saya bermaksud untuk memperbesar rumah terlebih dahulu sebelum ditinggali," tanya Jack sopan. Thomas langsung menepuk keningnya, tanda ia lupa akan sesuatu.

"Tentu. Kalau kau ingin meng_upgrade_ rumah atau kandang, kunjungi Gotz si penebang kayu. Ia tinggal di dalam hutan," jawabnya cepat. Matanya berbinar-binar senang. Sudah sejak dulu ia mencari pewaris kebun ini. Pemilik kebun sebelumnya –kakek Jack– sudah meninggal betahun-tahun yang lalu, dan di surat wasiatnya tertulis kalau ia menyerahkan perkebunannya kepada cucu-cucunya yakni Claire, Jack, dan Jill.

Harapannya pun terkabul ketika Jack datang, bagaikan secercah cahaya di tengah kegelapan pekat. Ia memandang ke arah rumah itu. Haruskah ia memberi tahu Jack tentang pintu misterius yang tak pernah berhasil dibuka itu? Juga tentang almarhum pemilik rumah sebelum kakeknya –Smith Watson– yang penyendiri dan merahasiakan sesuatu itu? Pusing kepala Thomas memikirkannya ketika Jack meninggalkannya untuk bertemu dengan Gotz. Lebih baik ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Jack.

Dari kejauhan tampak Jack sedang melenggang dengan santainya, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku, senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Rupanya Jack sudah bernegosiasi dengan Gotz dan akan kembali lagi dengan saudari-saudarinya dalam waktu satu minggu. Harga yang disepakati olehnya dan Gotz tidak begitu tinggi, walaupun dapat menipiskan dompetnya dalam sekejap.

Thomas mendesah kebingungan, masih belum dapat memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Jack. Dahi Jack langsung berkerut, tidak menyangka bahwa sebenarnya ada pintu aneh yang bersemayam di dalam rumah barunya. Ia ingin melihat rumahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukan.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah itu, hawa segar khas pegunungan bertiup dari jendela. Thomas menunjukkan pintu aneh yang ada tepat dihadapan mereka. Jack mendekati pintu itu, pintu yang kegunaannya tidak jelas dan tak pernah bisa dibuka itu. Pintu itu bertaburkan goresan-goresan mengerikan, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil menembus pintu kayu itu. Dielusnya daun pintu itu, memperhatikan dengan seksama. Pintu misterius itu berdiri kokoh, terdapat tujuh lubang kunci yang berderet horizontal.

Thomas hanya memperhatikannya, duduk bersila di lantai kayu berwarna krem kecokelatan. Matanya menerawang ke lagit-langit rumah, disandarkannya punggungnya ke dinding, tanpa sadar dipilinnya ujung kumisnya hingga lancip. Jack yang sudah selesai memperhatikan pintu itu, kini malah menonton Thomas yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Pecahlah tawanya ketika ia memilin-milin ujung kumisnya. Thomas tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia merengut begitu tahu dirinya dijadikan bahan tertawaan oleh Jack.

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pintu itu?" tanya Thomas, menyimpan kejengkelan dalam hatinya. Tawa Jack yang mengisi kesunyian langsung mereda. Pandangannya melayang ke arah pintu kembali.

"Aku tidak ingin Jill ketakutan karena pintu ini dan Claire yang akan penasaran pasti mencari tahu tentang pintu ini. Lebih baik kita tutupi saja dengan televisi itu." Jack menudingkan jarinya ke arah televisi yang cukup besar untuk menghalangi pintu itu dari padangan. Thomas mengangguk, ia juga tak ingin Jack dan saudari-saudarinya batal menempati rumah ini. Bersama-sama mereka mendorong televisi itu ke depan pintu itu. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berhenti sejenak, napas mereka terengah-engah, ternyata pekerjaan itu cukup berat juga karena jarak yang lumayan jauh. Akhirnya mereka selesai mendorong televisi itu.

Jack menatap hasil kerja mereka dengan puas, walaupun pintu itu memang tidak tertutupi sepenuhnya, ujung pintu itu masih nampak. Thomas terduduk di lantai karena kecapekan. Diusapnya keringat yang mengalir dari keningnya sementara Jack meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Thomas yang masih duduk di lantai dengan malasnya.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku pulang dulu. Minggu depan aku akan kembali dengan saudari-saudariku,"

"Ya, sampai nanti."

**

* * *

Me: Yahh, begitulah akhir chapter dari cerita jelek ini. Review please!**


	2. Mysterious Letter and The Unknown Man

**A/N: Maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya untuk keterlambatan update. Nah, ayo sekarang kita mulai membaca! Tapi, sebelumnya balasan untuk **_**reviewers **_**dulu.**

**Galilahi Moon: Bakat ya? Nggak tahu tuh. Hehehe. **_**Thanks**_** buat **_**review**_** dan pujiannya! ^_^**

**XxDemiAlexanderxX: Iya, nih. Tapi **_**sorry**_** banget **_**update**_**-nya lama. **_**Thanks**_** uda **_**review**_**! XD**

**Amakusa Natsumi: Eh, kecepetan ya? **_**Sorry**_** banget. Iya, emang mau dipanjangin kok. **_**Thanks**_** buat pujianmu dan **_**review**_**-nya**_**, honey**_**! :***

**connielewinia: Cerpen? Liat nanti deh =P. **_**Thanks **_**uda **_**review**_**!**

**Gracia Lie'amore Pizzicato: **_**Thank you**_** ya uda **_**review**_** dan buat pujianmu! =D**

**Lily Vivi Nekoyama: Maaf banget **_**update**_**-nya lama! Saya nggak bermaksud begitu sebenernya. Oh ya**_**, thanks**_** buat pujian dan **_**review**_**-nya.**

**weirdogirl: **_**Of course nee-chan! You can call me Holy-chan. Thank you! You still want to read and review this though you have to use google translator XD. And I'm sorry for my late updating.**_

**Yuki-chan Matsuoka: Okelah. **_**Sorry**_** padahal Yuki-chan uda lama nunggunya, tapi ga muncul-muncul! Nah, sekarang saya udah **_**update**_**. **_**Thanks**_** udah **_**review**_** dan buat pujiannya. =a**

**Kazeyana Fami: Saya nggak bakal nabok Fami-chan kok. Penasaran? Nih, uda ku-**_**update**_**! Baca dan **_**review**_** ya! **_**Thanks for your review**_**! ^o^**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Ch. 2

"Nah, sudah sampai." Jack tersenyum kepada dua gadis di belakangnya. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Salah satu dari mereka mengerutkan keningnya. Terlihat dengan jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau ia kecewa. "Kenapa rumah kita sederhana sekali?" Ia berpaling pada Jack yang sepertinya sudah menduga reaksi saudarinya. "Ya kan, Claire?" Gadis bermata ungu itu meminta persetujuan dari saudarinya yang berambut pirang keemasan. Jack melempar pandangan tolong-bantu-aku pada Claire, adiknya yang mengenakan cincin yang bertahtakan _ruby_.

Claire yang merasa diserang dari dua arah pun bingung harus menjawab apa. "Mmm... Kurasa sih nggak jelek-jelek amat kok, Jill." Jack mendesah lega. Paling tidak hanya Jill yang merasa rumah itu kurang bagus. Walaupun kalau dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah di kota besar, memang rumah mereka kalah jauh.

Jill langsung menimpali perkataan adik bungsunya. "Gimana nggak jelek sih, Claire?" Sorot matanya kesal karena Claire membela Jack.

"Rumahnya bagus kok. Modelnya _simple_, enak ditinggali. Aku malah nggak begitu suka sama model-model rumah di kota," balas Claire. Tiba-tiba mata _blue sky_-nya bersinar nakal. "Atau mungkin aku dan Jack harus membuat istana yang megah dari rumput kering pakan kuda untuk putri Jill yang jelita?" sindirnya tajam. Menyindir dan menggoda orang lain sudah menjadi kebiasaan Claire. Segera saja mata kakak perempuannya yang berambut cokelat susu itu berkilat-kilat marah.

"Apa katamu!" Tangan Jill sudah terangkat ke atas, siap menampar Claire. Jack hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat perbuatan kembarannya yang cepat naik darah. Sedangkan gadis yang memakai _overall_ biru itu kelihatannya tenang-tenang saja. Walaupun matanya senantiasa mengikuti dan mengawasi gerakan-gerakan Jill.

SYUT!

Jill mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Claire. Namun, Claire lebih lincah. Ia langsung menghindar dengan cepat dan melompat ke atas batu yang tinggi. Tapi sepertinya hanya sampai di situ saja. Jill menurunkan tangan dan menenangkan diri. Sepertinya dia sudah menyadari kalau bertengkar secara fisik dengan Claire hanya akan membuang waktunya saja. Claire dikaruniai tubuh yang atletis dan gerakan yang lincah bagai rusa, begitu pula dengan Jack. Jadi, cepat atau lambat ia harus menyerah juga.

Jack yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja pun berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia bangkit dan menepuk bahu mereka berdua. "Masuk ke dalam yuk! _It's hot here_." Jill yang sudah pasrah mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang Jack, disusul oleh Claire.

Claire menapaki tangga kayu yang dilapisi karpet berwarna merah. Ia merasa ada yang aneh di sini. 'Mungkinkah ada misteri yang tersembunyi di sini?' batinnya dalam hati. Bagi Claire, melihat hantu atau sesuatu yang biasa tak terlihat bukanlah hal yag jarang terjadi.

Indera keenam, ia memiliki itu. Claire berhenti sejenak di depan kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, diapit oleh kamar Jack dan Jill. Tampaknya ada misteri yang tersembunyi di balik daun pintu yang terbuat dari kayu eboni bercat putih itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya menjadi gelisah.

Tapi Claire bukanlah seorang penakut. Dengan berani ia menendang pintu itu hingga menjeblak terbuka. Suaranya menggema ke mana-mana. Jack yang tadinya sedang mengira-ngira berapa uang yang mereka butuhkan untuk membeli makan siang dan beberapa bibit tanaman, langsung terlonjak kaget dan melesat ke kamar adik bungsunya, diikuti oleh Jill yang tadinya sedang membenahi pakaiannya.

Selembar kertas perkamen berwarna kekuningan yang tergulung dengan rapi jatuh dari balik pintu dengan perlahan. '_Lho, apa ini? Dari tadi kan nggak ada yang masuk ke sini_,' pikir Claire bingung. Ia mengambil kertas perkamen usang itu dan hendak membuka gulungannya. Tapi terdengar bunyi langkah kaki kedua kakak kembarnya di tangga. Gadis bermata _blue sky_ itu cepat-cepat memasukan perkamen itu di balik bantal.

"Claire kamu ngapain sih? Suara apa tadi?"

"_Can't you be quiet for a minute or two!_"

"Sorry, sorry. Tadi aku terlalu keras menendang pintunya," jawabnya tergesa-gesa. "Apa benar begitu?" selidik Jack. Mata cokelatnya menatap tajam ke arah Claire. "Benar kok," balasnya. Memang tadi dia menendang pintunya keras-keras kan? Jadi ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia membalas tatapan mata kakaknya tanpa takut. "Kau pikir aku bohong? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan misteri dari imajinasimu yang luar biasa itu," celetuk Jill dengan nada mengejek. "Terserah." Claire mengangkat bahunya. Ia menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya yang polos tanpa hiasan. Akhirnya kedua kakaknya yang kembar identik itu keluar dari kamarnya. "Nah, sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang tertulis di perkamen ini."

Ia membalik bantalnya dan membuka gulungan perkamen itu. Claire terkejut ketika ia mendapati ada kalimat-kalimat di dalamnya. Tulisannya berwarna merah, sepertinya ditulis dengan darah.

_Kaulah anak legendaris yang akan menyelamatkan dunia ini_

_Bersiaplah untuk mengemban tugas yang menjadi takdirmu_

Claire langsung melempar kertas itu ke ranjang dengan perasaan takut serta kaget dan cepat-cepat mengecek semua jendela yang ada. Terkunci, tak ada satu pun yang terbuka. Jadi, bagaimana orang yang menulis di perkamen ini dapat masuk?

"Sepertinya anak itu telah melihat 'surat pengutusan' itu ya?" tanya sesosok orang yang tak kelihatan jelas. Orang itu duduk di balkon yang ditutupi tirai tipis sehingga tak nampak sosoknya, ia sedang memegang secangkir _espresso_. Balkon itu berada di sebuah pondok kecil tersembunyi yang terletak di dekat rumah Mayor Thomas. Ia menenggak _espresso_-nya dan berbalik menghadap tirai putih yang tipis itu untuk menghadapi lelaki berubuh gempal. "Bukankah begitu, Mayor?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab lelaki itu dan membetulkan letak dasi kupu-kupu kuningnya. "Sebentar lagi, sang anak legenda akan bangkit dan menyelamatkan dunia ini." Orang yang tidak terlihat itu menoleh ke luar jendela, memandang ke arah kepompong yang sudah berubah menjadi kupu-kupu. "Dengan siapa ia datang ke sini?" tanya sosok itu. Suaranya terdengar jelas dan berat–dapat dipastikan itu adalah suara lelaki.

"Kakak-kakak kembarnya," jawab lelaki gempal yang kerdil itu. Terdengar si pemilik sosok itu bersiul. "Sepertinya mereka adalah _the twin guardians_ ya? Sudah kuduga legenda itu benar-benar nyata," ucapnya. Kemudian lelaki kerdil itu bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Tapi, benarkah gadis kecil itu? Bagaimana kau dapat tahu?"

Tawa si pemilik sosok menggema di ruangan itu. "Pertanyaan yang bagus–maksudku, sangat bagus. Lihat cincin _ruby_ di tangannya itu? Dulu itu milikku, dulu kuberikan pada kakeknya, yang memberikannya pada putrinya yang tak lain adalah ibu dari mereka, yang menyerahkannya pada gadis pirang itu. Itu bukan cincin biasa, kau tahu. Kalau yang memakainya bukan sang anak legenda, maka cincin itu akan meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah darah pada ibu jari tangan kanan. Tapi, pada anak itu tak terlihat bekas itu. Sudah jelas dialah... sang anak legenda," jelasnya.

"Yah, yang kucemaskan adalah mereka itu. Mereka tahu rahasia ini juga kan? Terlebih lagi pemimpinnya adalah si penyihir itu. Bisa terbunuh ia nanti," kata pria itu. Mata cokelat gelapnya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Tindakan sang anak legendalah yang akan menetapkan masa depan bumi, dan kita semua."

**

* * *

A/N: Ada **_**typo**_** nggak? Atau ada yang kurang? Beri tahu saya lewat **_**review**_** ya! Oh ya, satu lagi.**

_**FREE HUGS AND COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_


	3. The Legend and The 'Hope' Crystal

**A/N: Halooooo semuaaa! Lama nggak jumpa! Maaf banget saya lama update-nya. Banyak tugas yang dikerjain, writer's block, dll. Nah, langsung saja! Balasan review~**

**Blood Maniac Sparda: Makasih uda suka sama fic gaje iniiii~! Thanks juga buat reviewnya ya!**

**Domia. R. C: Betuuull! Free cookies, *ngasih cookies* nih bagianmu! Thank you reviewnya! Nggak apa-apa kok baru baca. Dan maaf soalnya saya update-nya lamaaaa banget!**

**tedy: Iya, ini cuma fic. Btw, thanks buat reviewnya ya!**

**Mayumi del procella: Maaf kalo kependekan ya ci! Thanks buat fave sama reviewnya ya! XD**

**Silver Ice-18: Ngikut2 ya? O.o Saya nggak ngerasa lho! Mungkin jalan pikiranku sama author cerita yang kamu baca nyambung kali. Hahahahahaha... Thank youu! Maaf update lama. Tahu kan sekolah kita itu kayak apa pr-nya? XD**

**Hiroyuki-Kozuhi-Watanabe: Uwoooo! Review-mu banyak amat! Nih, chapter 3-nya! Sorry ya update lama!**

**Arthur. F. Jones: Thank you reviewnya dan pujiannya! Komentarmu selalu pendek ya, za? Wkwkwkwk... nggak apa-apa kok.**

**Lily Vivi Nekoyama: Haus? Nih air! Hehehehe... Maaf update lama! Dan makasih review-nya!**

**Kazeyana Fami: Mudah-mudahan tambah penasaran! Wahahaha... maaf update lama. Trims reviewnya!**

**Amakusa Natsumi: Thanks pujiannya, honey! :* Hehehehe... Iya nih, jadi ganti genre ke Fantasy. Wkwkwkwk... imajinasi ga terkendali. Silakan ambil cookies-mu! Thanks reviewnya!**

**Galilahi: Thanks pujiannya dan reviewnya! Maaf banget aku terlambat update!**

***HUGS AND GIVE COOKIES TO ALL PEOPLE ABOVE***

**THANKS!**

**Now, you can read this chappie! Enjoy yourselves!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

* * *

Ch. 3

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan Jill – melengking dan bernada tinggi – menunjukkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Claire tersentak kaget dan segera berlari menuju tangga – ia langsung melompat dari latai dua ke lantai satu, tanpa menuruni anak tangga.

Di sana Claire melihat Jill – yang sedang menunjuk menggigit bibir dengan gemetar. Sementara muka Jack pucat, ia juga menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tak percaya. Gadis pirang itu langsung memasang sikap waspada, walaupun ekspresinya terlihat khawatir. "Ada apa ini? Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Pandangan Claire melayang ke arah belakang televisi yang ditunjuk oleh Jill.

Dinding kayu di belakang televisi itu mulai berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Mata biru Claire terbelalak kaget. Ia baru menyadari kalau di belakang televisi itu terdapat pintu yang aneh Banyak hal terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat! Tadi surat, sekarang pintu? Apa yang terjadi di sini?

Ia menatap ke arah kakak laki-lakinya dengan curiga. Jack sudah datang ke sini minggu lalu. Jangan-jangan Jack yang menyembunyikan keberadaan pintu itu. Ya, itu sangat mungkin terjadi! Jack pasti tidak akan membiarkan Claire dan Jill terjerumus dalam petualangan yang aneh-aneh. Sejak orang tua mereka meninggal, Jack menjadi lebih protektif soal mereka berdua. Tapi itu berarti pintu itu memang misterius bin aneh. Kalau soal surat? Claire yakin sekali bahwa Jack tidak tahu-menahu tentang itu.

Anak perempuan itu mendekati keberadaan pintu itu – dan menggeser televisi yang ada di depannya dengan mudah – Claire memang lebih kuat dibandingkan Jack _plus_ Mayor. Jack tertegun sejenak karena terkejut, dan berusaha menghentikan Claire, "Jangan!"

Tapi terlambat, Claire sudah berhasil menggeser televisi itu – dan menampakkan pintu berlubang kunci tujuh itu. Jill memucat dan jatuh berlutut saking ketakutannya, gadis itu memang tidak terbiasa dengan ketegangan dan misteri. Claire menatap Jack tajam. "Bisa kau jelaskan? Lalu aku akan menceritakan apa yang kualami juga."

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan begini jadinya," desah Jack berat. Mereka baru saja mendengar penuturan Claire – dan jujur saja, Jack merasa menyesal kenapa dulu dia mau saja tinggal di sini. Kalau begini jadinya, lebih baik tinggal di kota lagi. "Maafkan aku. Kalau saja aku tak mengajak kalian ke sini..." Dia melirik Jill yang memegang gelas berisi cokelat panas – keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada tadi, tapi tetap saja ia tak luput dari rasa tegang.

"Sudahlah, ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." Claire mondar-mandir di belakang kursi Jill. Dialah yang tampak paling santai dalam situasi ini. Walaupun keningnya berkerut, menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. "Kita datangi saja Mayor. Aku yakin dia mengetahui sesuatu. Kalau bukan dia yang menaruh surat itu di sana, siapa lagi? Bagaimana? Nah, ayo Jill! Habiskan minumanmu segera dan cuci mukamu! Kita akan mendatangi Mayor. Jack, kita kunci saja semua jendela dan pintu di rumah ini – untuk berjaga-jaga! Ayo!" Ia bergegas ke lantai dua dan mengunci segala benda yang memiliki lubang kunci. Kedua kakaknya yang tegang itu menuruti saja perintahnya. Claire memang terlihat tenang, tapi sebenarnya ia takut! Hanya saja ia dapat mengendalikan perasaannya dengan baik.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah tiba di rumah Mayor. Jack memandang mata Mayor yang berwarna cokelat tua dengan bimbang, bagaimana caranya mengatakan tentang hal itu dengan tepat?

Tapi pada akhirnya ia juga tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Adiknya yang tidak sabaran sudah memberikan jawabannya – dengan lancar dan tampang polos anak itu bertanya. "_Apakah Mineral Town_ punya legenda? Tentang sesuatu mungkin?" – Claire menambahkan nada ingin tahu pada kalimatnya – "Soalnya, dulu di kota kami banyak legenda menarik. Misalkan burung yang bisa bernyanyi jika diletakkan di atas lampu pada pukul lima sore, dan lainnya," ucapnya dengan asal. Tentu saja soal legenda itu adalah karangannya.

Mayor menatapnya dengan curiga, cepat-cepat dihilangkannya rasa curiga itu – meskipun Jill sudah menangkap pandangannya itu. _Sepertinya anak perempuan itu sudah menyadarinya ya_, pikir Mayor. _Cepat juga!_ "Yah, sebenarnya sih ada..." Ia menghentikan perkataannya.

"Dulu, ada legenda tentang kristal harapan. Itu kristal yang bisa mengabulkan apa pun permintaan yang memilikinya. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang bola itu tak pernah ditemukan sebab kristal itu dikirim oleh seseorang agar aman ke balik pintu yang dibuatnya. Karena akan berbahaya jika ada orang jahat yang berhasil memilikinya, mungkin dia bahkan dapat menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan dunia. Walaupun yang bisa menggunakan kristal itu hanya dua orang, satu dari pihak baik, dan satu lagi dari pihak buruk... Nah, kembali ke pintu itu. Pintu itu juga tak dapat dibuka, meskipun sudah dibom, ditembak, didorong, atau apa pun. Satu-satunya cara membukanya adalah menemukan semua kuncinya. "

"Oh, mungkinkah – mungkinkah itu adalah pintu di rumah kami?" tanya Claire dengan penuh semangat. Padahal di lubuk hatinya ia agak panik, mengetahui kalau dialah sang anak legendaris dari surat yang ditemukannya. Jack dan Jill hanya bisa saling pandang dengan takut. Kalau Claire adalah sang anak legendaris, berarti ada orang jahat yang mengincarnya!

"Mungkin saja. Oh iya, sebenarnya ada dua pintu yang memiliki tujuh lubang kunci yang sama. Jadi, pihak sang anak legendaris dan pihak sang orang 'jahat' itu akan berlomba-lomba menemukan kunci-kunci pintu itu."

"Pihak?" ujar Jill dan Jack bersamaan dengan bingung. "Maksudmu mereka memiliki teman?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja!" Mayor Thomas menepuk dahinya. "Di pihak sang anak legendaris terdapat _twin guardians,_ dan di pihak sang orang 'jahat' terdapat _two knights_. Menurutku sih, sang anak legenda harus mendapatkan kristal itu, aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya dunia ini apabila sang orang 'jahat' yang memilikinya."

"Anda percaya pada dongeng itu?" kata Jack seolah-olah meremehkan, Mayor menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap. Padahal dalam hati Jack, ia percaya legenda itu nyata. _Twin guardians_ sudah pasti adalah dirinya dan saudari kembarnya. Yang patut diwaspadai adalah sang orang 'jahat' dan _two knights_. Setelah ini, ia, Jill, dan terutama Claire harus segera membeli makanan dan beberapa bibit lalu bergegas pulang untuk merundingkan hal ini – bahkan secepat mungkin mencari kunci-kunci itu. Mereka juga mau tak mau harus mewaspadai penduduk-penduduk desa di sini, paling tidak pasti _two knights_ itu ada di kota ini, karena pintu misterius yang satunya ada di kota ini. Jack berpikir dengan cepat, sambil bertanya-tanya di mana keberadaan pintu yang satunya lagi. Dan bagaimana pula mengetahui siapa si orang 'jahat'. Ia melemparkanisyarat pada kedua saudaranya. Claire mengangguk, ia juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama. Jill hanya mengangkat alis.

Tiba-tiba Claire mendapat ide. Dengan nada penuh kemenangan dia berkata, "Mayor, apakah ada orang yang pernah ngotot ingin membeli rumah kami sebelumnya?" Jack dan Jill tersenyum puas. Adik mereka memang cerdik, orang 'jahat' itu pasti mau menjadikan rumah mereka sebagai miliknya, agar ia tak usah takut ada orang yang dapat mencoba membuka pintu itu. Mayor terlihat sangat terkejut, ia tak berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya saat itu.

"Sebenarnya ada, namanya Witch Princess dari _Forget-Me-Not Valley_. Wanita itu begitu bengis dan kejam sehingga aku tak ingin menjual rumah itu kepadanya, walaupun dengan harga tinggi. Lebih baik daripada banyak penduduk kota yang marah-marah," sahut Mayor Thomas – ia menggosok-gosok ujung hidungnya. Ketiga saudara itu segera berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain, ternyata Witch Princess adalah si orang 'jahat' itu! Sekarang lebih baik mereka pergi dan melanjutkan apa yang mau mereka lakukan. Mereka tidak ingin Mayor Thomas jadi curiga pada mereka.

"Ah, sepertinya kami harus segera buru-buru pergi," ujar Jill sopan. "Kami akan mengunjungi aanda lagi lain kali, selamat tinggal!" Ia dan saudaranya langsung melesat keluar – meninggalkan Mayor Thomas yang tercengang.

"Yah, situasinya jadi lebih menarik sekarang. Sang anak legendaris sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kira-kira siapa yang menang ya?" celetuk orang 'aneh' yang tidak pernah terlihat sosoknya. Ia sedang duduk di atas atap, di balik cerobong asap – sehingga tak akan terlihat kecuali dari belakang.

**

* * *

A/N: Nah, selesai! Met Valentine! (kecepetan satu hari)**

**FREE HUGS AND CHOCOLATES (VALENTINE EDITION) FOR REVIEWERS!**

**REVIEW PLEASE? :3**


End file.
